


Three Proposals

by Rivulet027



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Birthday, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Yuletide 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuart asked Vince to marry him three times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Proposals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasha/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Queer as Folk UK, Doctor Who or Gettysburg.
> 
> A/N: Thank you to MakeItMagnificent and Midnightclarity for the beta. Any mistakes are my own.

Three Proposals:

The first time Stuart asked Vince to marry him they’re in the middle of their trip through America. Well, maybe not the middle, more like still in the first third of the country, since Pennsylvania and Gettysburg were still Eastern Standard Time and they’d vowed to hit somewhere interesting in each state. Gettysburg had included: monuments, fields, hills and the cemetery where Abraham Lincoln had given a short, but very famous address. They’d also bought Vince a Union uniform. Stuart, with the cap on his head and Vince pressed against the wall of their hotel room, was working on kissing Vince's neck and stripping him out of the uniform trousers when the words tumbled right out of his mouth.

Vince moaned, captured his lips and for one shining moment Stuart thought Vince was going to say yes. What Vince did was pull back, cup Stuart’s face and affectionately tell him, “So smashed.”

Then Vince had backed them both up to their bed and pulled Stuart down on top of him. Stuart looked down at Vince, wet his lips as he took in how debauched Vince looked in the uniform, that he’d only managed to get half off and was quickly distracted, because he had had a few too many and it was Vince, in a Union uniform. Half of his brain had gotten distracted into thinking about what other costumes they were going to get Vince, while the other half of his brain was distracted into getting them both naked as quickly as possible.

It wasn’t until near morning, when he was laying wrapped in Vince’s arms, that he thought about saying he’d meant it. Then he realized that they’d have to end their trip, have to include everyone back home and would this feeling, this closeness end when they got back home? Would he and Vince go back home and have all the old doubts slam back into them? Would Vince go back to thinking he wasn’t good enough? Could they even make it to the Pacific Coast without losing the euphoric feeling that they loved one another?

Stuart frowned and threw the last question out. They’d loved each other for over half their lives and the feeling wasn’t going to go away. Still, for the first time, he was thinking about the consequences if this didn’t work…if they didn’t end up spending the rest of their lives together. The one thing Stuart knew was that he didn’t want to know what his life would be like without Vince in it and…

“Stop thinking so much,” Vince breathed against his neck and then began kissing it.

Stuart closed his eyes and groaned.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Vince continued, “Think about it and if you still want that, ask me when you’re sober.”

“Is there a time limit to when I can do the asking?”

“Wait till after we’re home. I don’t want to think about how quickly my mom would want to fly out to wherever we were.”

“No shotgun weddings,” Stuart agreed, “Though being in America it might be appropriate.”

Vince laughed, “Knowing you you’ve already had the whole thing planned for years.”

“Doctor Who theme and all,” Stuart teased.

Stuart smiled when his words caused Vince to laugh again and went willingly when Vince eased him down into the bed. He moaned as Vince kissed him hard, pressing him into the mattress and pushed thoughts of weddings and proposals out of his mind.

The second time Stuart asked Vince to marry him was the first time Captain Jack Harkness made an appearance on Doctor Who.

“I like him, he’s got style,” Stuart smirked as he leaned against the couch and looked at Vince.

Vince looked over, from where he was laying on the floor next to him, to tell him, “You like him cause he’s hot and flirty.”

Stuart grinned, “You know me so well.”

Vince gave him a look that spoke volumes.

Stuart laughed, closed the distance between them and drawled, “If Christopher Eccleston is Nine does that mean Paul McGann counts?”

He got tackled to the floor and kissed hard for his blasphemy. When Vince pulled back he growled, “Never again.”

“If I’d know you’d get this turned on I’d have said it sooner,” Stuart teased.

Vince glared.

Stuart laughed, “I promise I’ll never say it again.”

Vince smiled in triumph, even though his eyes held suspicion. Stuart leaned up for a kiss, but Vince angled away, “You’re not going to say that again.”

“Vince,” Stuart complained, “I won’t. Now take me to bed, yes?”

“No, right here,” Vince told him before he kissed Stuart hard. Stuart groaned. Right there on the floor of their new house, why did Vince always have the best ideas?

As they started pulling off each other’s clothes Stuart wanted to tell Vince such, instead he said, “Marry me?”

Vince laughed, “Not in the middle of this.”

Then Vince kissed him and Stuart let it go. The old doubts were gone and this time they started to talk, coming to the conclusion that it was a good idea. Stuart suspected there was still some miscommunication; marriage became just a concept they talked about. No date was set or plans made. It was never mentioned to Hazel.

The third time Stuart asked they’d barely managed to crawl into bed after Vince’s thirty-ninth birthday party.

“You and your grand gestures,” Vince yawned.

Stuart smiled, “Going to have to top this next year.”

“Or we could have a nice small get together,” Vince suggested.

Stuart grinned as he caught the teasing light in Vince’s eyes, “We have to top your thirtieth.”

“Can’t top K-9,” Vince laughed.

“What could I give you?” Stuart mused as he pulled Vince closer, “I could give you me.”

Vince blinked, “You? I already…”

“Let’s get married Vince,” Stuart explained, “Let’s stop talking about it. Make an honest man out of me.”

“Already did,” Vince smiled before he kissed Stuart briefly, “We already have rings.”

“I could barely leave you alone and someone was trying to pick you up,” Stuart grumbled.

“More like the other way around,” Vince teased.

Stuart ran his thumb across Vince’s lips, “What if I want the piece of paper and our family to see? It’d make Hazel happy.”

“So this is about my…”

“No, it’s about me,” Stuart interrupted with a pout.

“Then ask me.”

“You might say no and then there were the last…”

Vince interrupted Stuart with a kiss.

“Marry me Vince?”

“Yes.”

Stuart’s eyes narrowed, “That was easy.”

“All you had to do was ask.”

“I have asked!”

Vince laughed, “Do you know how many men have asked me to marry them in the middle of sex?”

Stuart kissed Vince, “Only me recently.”

“Only you several years,” Vince agreed.

Stuart nodded, then a smile slowly spread over his face, “I have a whole year to plan.”

“Which is why we can go to sleep now,” Vince prodded.

Stuart laughed, wrapped himself firmly around Vince and kissed his fiancé goodnight.


End file.
